Distance
by Alice'D'Angel
Summary: [Viñeta]: —¡No soporto vivir! Sobre todo cuando sé que no viviré la vida contigo. ¡Tú estás muerto! / / "Cuando un amor se va, nos deja tristes, desorientados y llenos de ansiedad. Cuando un amor se va, deja una espera que sólo llena la soledad".


**Notas: Sé que me odian porque no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias, y para más remate, estoy dedicándome a escribir otras... Pero esta Viñeta nació de la nada, y lo escribí en una hora o_o Es algo super extraño que surgió de repente, pero bueh! Quería compartir estas locas cosas de mi cabeza con ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia: OOC / Muerte de un personaje (?)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>[Viñeta]<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Cuando un amor se va, nos deja tristes, desorientados y llenos de ansiedad.**_

_**Cuando un amor se va, deja una espera que sólo llena la soledad".**_

_._

_._

_._

Una vaga sonrisa se posó en mi rostro en cuanto sentí su presencia y de inmediato pensé en las posibles razones por las cuales él vendría a Karakura.

—Señorita Kurosaki, ¿puede venir a resolver el ejercicio?

Fruncí el ceño ante la interrupción de mi profesor.

—No sé hacer eso.

—Claro, ¿cómo iba a saberlo si se pasa todo el día mirando por la ventana?

Alcé una ceja y le lancé una mirada asesina a ese individuo que me sacaba de quicio. Me levanté bruscamente de mi pupitre, agarré mis cosas y caminé hasta la puerta.

—Ahórrese sus rabietas, me voy de aquí.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharme algo, cerré la puerta de un golpe y corrí hasta la azotea de la escuela.

Sé que él está allí. Lo puedo sentir.

Apenas llegué y vi su silueta, sonreí. Me alegraba no haberme equivocado.

—To...

—¿Cómo estás?

Me sorprendió el tono que había usado. Duro. Frío. Preocupado.

—Bien.

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

Asentí haciendo un leve movimiento con mi cabeza.

—¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente?

Nuevamente asentí.

—Kurosaki, ¿piensas que voy a creer ese montón de mentiras?

Estaba molesto. Lo sé.

Seguramente piensa que me veo más delgada, todos mis conocidos me lo han dicho. Seguramente piensa que me veo cansada, las bolsas bajo mis ojos me delatan.

—Toshiro, yo...

—¡Demonios, Karin! ¡Me dijiste que estarías bien! —exclamó.

—¡Lo estoy! —repliqué—. ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien, según tú?

Me lanzó una mirada que me paralizó, y a grandes zancadas, caminó hacia mí.

—¡Karin, sólo mírate! —Toshiro apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada de mí, como si no quisiera ver en lo que me he convertido. Le dolía verme, y yo lo sabía.

Di unos pasos hacia él y lo abracé.

Extrañaba su cercanía. Extrañaba todo de él.

Toshiro se aferró a mí y me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba temblando.

¿Las Almas también temblaban?

—Karin —me susurró al oído—, a este paso, sabes lo que sucederá. Terminarás matándote.

—Lo sé.

—Te irás al Infierno, y no podríamos vernos jamás. (1)

—¡Lo sé, Toshiro! Pero no soporto vivir, sobre todo cuando sé que no viviré la vida contigo… Tú —empecé a sollozar—… estás muerto.

Lo volví a abrazar y lloré en su pecho. No quería separarme de él.

—Tienes que seguir viviendo, Karin —me dijo—. Sin mí.

Ahí estaba lo que más dolía: Una vida sin Toshiro.

—Y te prometo que estaremos juntos en la Muerte.

Me apartó y colocó sus manos en mis mejillas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue entonces cuando Toshiro se acercó y besó mis labios, luego mis mejillas y por último, mi frente.

—Te lo prometo —repitió—. Sólo sigue viviendo.

Y como si se tratara de un hermoso sueño, se desvaneció ante mis ojos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_"Ahora que estás lejos de mi, no sabes cuanto te extraño"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**20 años después…**

El capitán Hitsugaya junto con su teniente Matsumoto sonrieron satisfechos por su trabajo terminado en Karakura. Estando en su forma de Shinigami, ambos se encaminaron al parque donde Toshiro jugaba fútbol cada vez que Karin lo invitaba.

Siendo completamente invisibles para los demás, se pararon en un techo de una casa cercana y observaron toda la cancha desde allí.

—¿Está bien tomarse un descanso, capitán? ¿No era usted el que siempre decía que…?

—Cállate, Matsumoto. Trabajamos duro, y ambos estamos agotados. Ahora sólo descansemos aquí antes de volver a Sociedad de las Almas.

Ambos Shinigamis se recostaron en el tejado y cerraron los ojos. Justo en ese momento, se escucharon unas risas infantiles y una más madura.

El capitán Hitsugaya se incorporó y observó la escena con ternura.

Una mujer de cabello negro, de casi cuarenta años caminaba con tres niños a su lado.

—Karin-chan se ha vuelto hermosa, ¿cierto, capitán?

No sabía en qué momento su teniente se había levantado, pero Toshiro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy hermosa —murmuró.

—¿Está seguro que no irá a saludarla?

—Estoy seguro. Además, estoy seguro que sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Si voy, seré yo quien no se querrá ir.

Matsumoto hizo un puchero al mismo tiempo que Toshiro se levantaba por completo.

—Volvamos, Matsumoto.

Y así ambos regresaron a Sociedad de las Almas.

.

.

.

**_"Estoy aquí siempre esperando por ti y no importa si estás presente o ausente,_**

**_te siento en mí porque al salir puedo sentir el viento que me abraza y conforta mi alma._**

**_Te esperaré, porque ha nacido en mí un sentimiento leal y sincero_**

**_y con esta frase te digo lo mucho que te quiero."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Me dejé llevar por la brisa, y todo se sumió oscuro y pacífico.<p>

…

Al abrir los ojos, me encontraba en un bosque. Me incorporé con debilidad y miré a mí alrededor.

Sonreí.

—Toshiro.

El Shinigami sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Hola, Karin.

Sentí que pronto lloraría, pero en vez de eso, rodeé el cuello de Toshiro con mis brazos casi con desesperación, y él rodeó mi cintura, ocultando su rostro en el espacio que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—Bienvenida a la Sociedad de las Almas.

.

.

.

**_"Y ahora la Muerte nos une en un Amor Eterno"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>Ni siquiera sé si en Bleach eso pasa, pero según yo (mi cultura), si atentas contra tu propia vida irás al Infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Si, la redacción es vaga y ni siquiera revisé la ortografía. ¡Pero no sean tan malo conmigo! Advertí que había OOC, así que no se quejen.<strong>

**Es primera vez que uso frases en mis fics... Las saqué de un foro y son anónimas en su mayoría.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
